It's Not Too Late
by Jori-BeremyFan
Summary: When Nina finds out about Paul's divorce with Tori she is shocked. Will he reveal the real reason why he decided to end the marriage? Enjoy :
1. I Love You, Nina

When Nina found out about the divorce between Paul and Tori she was away in Bulgaria with her family. She found out from Candice and was completely shocked; nobody expected the two love birds to end the marriage. As soon as her plane landed in Atlanta, Nina caught a cab to Paul's house to comfort her closest friend. She showed up at the door, bags in hand, and rung the bell. Paul answered to his surprise; inside he was bright and happy to see his friend at his doorstep. "Uhh, hey Nina." He said with a smile "Hi Paul. I'm so sorry about the divorce." He nodded in understanding "Please, come in." Paul picked up the bags that lay on his step and placed them by the door, closing it behind her. "Sit, please." He points to the loveseat in the living room. "No one expected this, you know. We were all really happy for you. What…what happened?" She asked not being able to control her curiosity. Paul sat down next to Nina and stared into her "I couldn't keep hurting her, Nina. Tori is a wonderful girl, but I had and still have eyes for someone else." Paul stared deeper hoping that Nina might get what he was trying to say. She looked down at her jeans; Nina knew exactly who he was talking about. She chuckled silently still staring at her pants "Who would that be?" "I think you know." He said "I might have a clue, but I'm…I'm not sure." Paul took Nina by her chin and gently pulled them face to face, his blue eyes digging into her. "You. I love you, Nina." She stared at him, the words crawling up her spine. "If…if you love me then why'd you marry someone else?" he let go of her chin and turned his head "I don't know, I was afraid, I guess. It just seemed like you and Ian…" Nina placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him back towards her "Hey, hey Ian is nothing but a friend. Whatever we had is gone. I just needed someone to get my mind off of you. You've always had my heart, Paul. You ripped it out of my chest when you and Tori got married and you still have it." He stared at her, unable to process the words that she just said. "And I want you to keep it." Nina smiled while brushing her thumb against his smooth face. He couldn't stand it any longer; Paul grabbed her face and placed his soft lips onto Nina's. They pulled away at the same time, their lips still slightly touching. "I've missed that." Paul said out of breath. Nina smiled at him before she dove in for more. Their tongues softly brushing against each others as Paul started to unbutton Nina's blouse. He softly kissed her neck before ripping off her shirt and kissing her stomach. He lays her down and then pulls off his shirt, his glistening body showing. Nina traces the outline of his packs and bites her lip. Paul chuckles and goes back to her neck, this time kissing more roughly. Nina starts to breathe harder as Paul rubs her inner thigh "Bite me." She demands softly. Paul lifts up his head puzzled "What?" Nina chuckles "Bite me." She repeats "Oh, I didn't know you were this dirty, Nina!" he smiles as Nina gives him a seductive look. Paul goes back to her neck and bites down roughly. Her body tenses as she digs her nails into his bare back. Paul lifts up his head and smiles at her "Do you like that?" She nods and bites her lip before pulling his head back down to her face, they kiss roughly. Nina runs her fingers through Paul's full head of beautiful hair. From there, the two lovers kiss their way up to Paul's bedroom where they make sweet, passionate love.


	2. Love & Lust

When Paul and Nina entered his bedroom the mood immediately turned from love to lust. Nina unbuttoned her jeans revealing her silk panties; Paul licked his lips and traced the outline. Nina smiled and started to unbutton his jeans revealing a very hard cock covered by his tight boxer briefs. She starts to stroke it through his under wear. "Ohh, Nina. You're so bad." He bit his lip as he stared down at his cock and her hand. She leans up into his ear and whispers "I'm not bad, I'm just horny for your…" She mouthed the word. Paul gasps in pleasure "What do you want me to do with it baby? It's so, hard." Nina says still whispering and stroking "Mmm, take care of it with your mouth, babe. Go down on me." She smiles and pushes Paul onto his bed. She tousles her hair before climbing in between his legs and pulling down his underwear. She stares into his eyes as she strokes his nude cock. Nina flips her hair from one side of her head and starts to kiss his head "Mmm." She moans with each soft kiss "Does that feel good?" "Yeah baby." Paul replies while rubbing her back. She smiles at him before sticking her entire mouth around his dick and bobbing her head. The feeling was amazing and Paul couldn't take it. She went deeper and deeper while enfolding her fingers into Paul's. "Aww, babe! Mmmm." Nina was now deep throating and Paul was desperate to taste her also. So he gently lifted up her head and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her with such passion that she moaned before pulling her onto the bed and kissing her stomach. He starts to kiss her bikini line before pulling off her soaked panties. "Paul, what're you going to do to me?" He moved up closer to her ear and whispered into it "I'm going to take care of that aching…" he mocked Nina and mouthed the word into her ear. She giggled and Paul went back down to her thighs. He kissed her inner thighs softly, making Nina moan. Paul knew that she was dying for him to just dive into her, but he loved to tease. Finally, Nina couldn't take it so she grabbed Paul by his head and placed his mouth on her hood. She screamed in pleasure from the first lick making Paul smile. He explored her beautiful pussy, the taste was amazing and so were the sounds she was making. "Right there, baby! Fuck!" he licked faster, as her juices flowed into his mouth "Don't stop, babe! Keep going!" Paul sucked and licked and sucked at her clit until she shot a hot load of cum into his mouth. she screamed during her orgasm. Paul lifted up his head and smiled at her. Nina dipped her finger into the cum and placed it in her mouth, licking her lips like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Paul chuckled as he rubbed her inner thighs. "Did I taste good?" Nina asks seductively "Delicious." Paul replied in the same tone "Well, you ate me so well baby. No one's ever been able to do that to me from just licking my clit. You're a magician." Nina smiles at him. "I've been told. Now let's see how magical your pussy feels on my dick." Nina smiles eagerly and Paul straddles her. He slowly sticks his 9 inch. Cock into her pussy, making her moan loudly. Nina felt so warm and Paul loved it. He closed his eyes and started grinding deeper, harder inside of Nina. By this time she was moaning uncontrollably. Paul laid his lips onto hers to quiet her down. But he couldn't control her motions; she moved her hips back and forth thrusting them up and down. Paul knew she was about to cum again. He went faster, harder before she screamed with pleasure and cummed on his cock. Nina rubbed her clit during her second orgasm as Paul removed his dick and got ready to shoot a load of cum down Nina's throat. Nina placed her mouth onto his cock and sucked until he shot cum into her mouth. The taste of her cum mixed with Paul's was amazing and Nina loved it. After they finished, they both went into the bathroom to change and clean themselves up. They used separate bathrooms to resist temptations before coming back to bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. The Morning After

The Morning After: A Dobsley Sequel to "It's Not Too Late"

The next morning Nina wakes up and turns around to see Paul smiling at her and running his fingers through her hair. She rubs her eye "Good morning, sleepy head." Paul chuckles. Nina smiles brightly and leans up to kiss him. They break away slowly; Nina closes her eyes to savor the moment. "Good morning," she replies Paul wraps his arms around Nina and holds her, kissing her neck. "Last night was amazing." He says. Nina chuckles. She turns toward him "I don't want this to end here, Paul. I don't want this to be the last of "us"." Nina says seriously "Of course not, Nina." He places his hands on each side of her face "I love you." He whispers gently. Nina smiles and leans in and catches his lips. As their make out session begins to get rougher Nina pulls away "Okay, I have to go take a shower." "How about this, we'll take one together." Paul suggests. Nina traces his trimmed body and smiles "You know I would, but I have to get clean, you made me feel so dirty." She slowly leans into his lips and kisses him hard, biting his bottom lip as she pulls away. Without waiting for him to answer she gets out of the bed and walks over to his side. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks into the bathroom. Paul lies there dumb founded before getting out of the bed. "Babe, can you go and get my bags from downstairs." Nina calls from the shower. "Yeah." Paul walks downstairs and grabs three of Nina's huge suitcases and brings them into the room. Paul then goes into the guest bathroom to take a shower. When he comes back into the room, Nina still isn't out of the shower. He walks over to his dresser and puts on some Ralph Lauren boxer briefs. Nina comes out in a bra and panties, she stops and stares at Paul who is putting on cologne. He looks at her in the mirror "What?" he chuckles. "Nothing, it's just that you look extremely sexy in boxer briefs. They fit you…" she looks at him up and down "very well." He laughs and turns towards her "Well you don't look too bad yourself." He smiles. Nina shapes the outline of her body "What this old thing." Paul smiles and stumbles towards Nina. He wraps his hands around her waist and kisses her neck. He looks up and for a second before taking in her lips. She pulls away after a while "Alright, I probably should get home." Paul places his head in the fold of her neck "No, please don't leave." He whines. Nina chuckles and runs her fingers through his hair. Paul lifts up his head "How about we stop by your place and get you some more clothes and then we'll grab some lunch." Nina gently takes his face into her hands "That sounds like an amazing idea." Paul chuckles before leaning into Nina's lips again.


	4. Do You Love Me?

"Do you love me?" Paul teases at their Comic Con Panel that the cast attends every year. The crowd laughs and Nina rolls her eyes and smiles "Of course." He scoots closer to her in his chair and grabs her hand; she turns her body towards him. As cameras flash, the audience and the rest of the cast stare at the couple as Paul reaches in his pocket. He takes out a black, satin box and holds it in his palm. Nina places her free hand on her heart as the crowd pays closer attention. "I love you." He rubs her hand with his thumb "And right now I can't really get on my knee, but I just really wanted to know if you would be my wife." The crowd screams and claps and the cast exchange their "Awes". Nina's eyes fill with tears as Paul opens the box revealing the most gorgeous engagement ring Nina had ever laid eyes on. The audience quiets down; everyone is waiting for Nina's answer. She is so overwhelmed, so surprised. Her heart races and all she can do is shake her head yes. He takes her hand off of her heart and places the ring on her finger, she collapses into his arms. The crowd and cast cheer and clap. Paul takes her by her face and holds it up to his "Are you sure you want to do this because in Bulgarian yes means no." She finally blurts out yes and their lips meet, the crowd continues to cheer them on. Congratulations are sent across the table as Nina admires the ring, Paul kisses her hand gently. She wipes the tears on her face and breathes in deeply. The panel goes on and every once in a while Nina would admire her ring or Paul would kiss her hand. She just couldn't wait to start this new life with him. The car ride home was spent talking about how excited they both were about the wedding, invitations, and color schemes. When they get home they both head up to their bedroom. Nina stands in front of the mirror staring at the rock on her finger. Paul comes behind her and kisses her neck. She smiles and takes his hands into her own. Paul looks up and notices a box sitting under the bed. He lets her waist go and goes to investigate. Nina turns around just as he pulls the box out. In the box lay teddy bears, cards, and wilted flowers. He picks up a rose that was once red but has lost its color. "What is all of this stuff?" He asks curiously. Nina turns back to the mirror "Oh their just old gifts." She says nonchalantly "From who?" Paul asks again "Ian." Nina whispers. Paul's eyes grow bigger as he steps closer "Why the hell do you have this stuff?" Nina turns around to face him "Their just gifts he gave me when we were together. No big deal." She tries to brush it off but Paul isn't buying it "No big deal! No big deal? You're keeping gifts from your ex boyfriend and we've been together for over a year now. I'm sorry Nina, but that's a pretty big deal to me." "Paul, their just cheap little gifts. They don't mean anything." Paul rolls his eyes "Yeah well if they didn't mean anything you wouldn't have them now would you." Nina steps closer to him and puts her hands on his face "Paul, calm down. I love you, okay. Ian's gifts don't mean anything to me and neither does he." He looks at her "So you're going to throw them away." She drops her hands "No." he chuckles in disbelief "I shouldn't have to, you should trust me. Isn't that what marriage is all about?" "Yeah you know what else marriage is all about, sacrifice. You love me so much then you should be more than willing to get rid of the box. You want me to be a part of your future but you won't let go of your past, Nina" "I'm not throwing the box away, Paul." He steps away from her and drops the rose "I see who you're committed to now." Paul backs out of the bedroom and out of the house. Nina stands there dumb founded before it sinks in and she breaks down in tears. She tries to call all of her girlfriends for support but none of them answer. She tries the guys next but they were either asleep or too drunk to get what she was saying. The last person on the list was Ian, she hesitated before pressing call. All she got out was Paul left before he came and picked her up. They drove around the city for a while, Ian didn't say a word he just let Nina pour her heart out to him. They got back to Ian's place where they drank several glasses of wine. Ian went upstairs and came back down with a box full of things "its okay, Neenz. I kept your things too." She smiled as fresh tears formed in her eyes. He sits down next to her and rubs her back. "Why can't he understand, why doesn't he love me." "He does love you, Nina. Just know that you don't deserve that." She stares into his eyes and next thing you know they are in Ian's bedroom. As he moves in her Nina looks at her hand, her ring glistens and she understands. As Ian climaxes he falls on top of her and kisses her neck. The next morning Nina wakes up entangled in Ian's arms. He wakes up and kisses her neck "I'm going to go take a shower." Ian smiles and kisses her hand. The bathroom door closes behind him and Nina sits up just as her phone rings. Her heart raced as the name "P-Dubbz 3" popped up on the caller ID. She smiles and answers the call hesitantly "Hel…hello." She says her throat tightening "Hey, Nina. Babe I'm so so sorry. I did mean what I said but I love you too much to let you go. If you want to keep the box you can, I just can't lose you." "Paul, it's okay. I'm sorry too, I'll throw the box away, you mean more to me than that stupid box. I love you." "Where are you? I'll come get you." "No, I'll just meet you at the house." "Okay." Nina could hear him smiling against the phone "Bye." "Bye." And with that he hangs up. Nina scrambles to find her clothes. As she quickly buttons up her blouse Ian comes out shirtless and wet. "Where you going?" He asks confused "Oh, Paul just called. I've gotta go and see him. The engagement isn't off isn't that great." She smiles "Yeah, but what about what we did." "Oh come on Ian, I was drunk and depressed." "Well at least let me drive you home." "No I'll take a cab." He shakes his head. Nina pulls on her last boot "Thanks for being amazing, Ian." She kisses his cheek and runs out of the door. He hangs his head "You're welcome."


	5. The Whole Truth & Nothing But The Truth

Nina paid the cab driver and hopped out of the car. She rushed over to the front door of their condo where Paul stands, waiting and smiling. She stood there in front of him, taking in his gorgeous face, enjoying his presence as though they'd been apart for years. Finally, Nina embraced him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head in the nip of his neck. He kissed her hair gently "I'm so sorry, babe. I feel like such a prick." "No, don't. You were right; I shouldn't have kept that box." Paul lifts up her head and looks into her eyes "Nina, you didn't do anything wrong. Our fight was really stupid." He rubbed his thumb against her soft cheek "I love you." Nina smiles "I love you too. But I still want to throw the box away." Paul chuckles "That's perfectly fine with me. If that's what you really want then it's fine with me." She smiles and leans into him, their lips meet. They stumble into the house where they make love in their bedroom. Paul breathes heavily as Nina moans his name, digging her nails into his back. He thrusts one last time before kissing her neck gently and pushing himself up and in between her legs. Their hands intertwine and Nina runs her fingers through his light brown hair. The sheets cover their bodies sloppily. Paul rises slightly "Where did you go last night?" he asks eagerly. Nina bites her lip nervously "Ia...Ian's" she says practically choking on the words. Paul's face flushes as he lets go of her hand and sits up. Nina scoots towards him and puts her hand on his bare shoulder "But, I only went because no one was answering my calls. And you left so…" He turns towards her "You're gonna put this on me Nina, really." He turns back "No, I'm not trying to do that, Paul. It's just that…" He cuts her off again "What did you do?" "What?" She asks as if she didn't understand "You were there overnight, what did you two do, Nina?" he asks again. Nina gulps hard "Well we drove around the city for a while then we went back to his place and I got drunk." "Did you sleep with him?" Nina closes her eyes and breathes in deeply "Yes." Paul sighs loudly, his eyes stinging. "But, Paul you have to understand. I was drunk and depressed and at the time it just seemed like Ian was the only that wanted to be there for me." He turned around quickly "I would've been there Nina! I would've, you know that!" He exhaled deeply, tears falling down his cheeks. Nina tries to wipe a tear from his face "Paul," Paul pulls away and gets up "Its okay." He says in a shaky voice, trying to sound as confident as he could even though it hurt like hell. "No, babe, no its not." She gets up and goes over to him "Yes, this is all my fault, Nina. I left you and Ian was there when you needed him. He's always there when you need him and I never am. He deserves you not me." She chuckles in disbelief "Are you insane? Ian's time may be impeccable, but he will never be able to make me feel the way you do. He never has been able to. I'm here with you now because I want to be, I left Ian for a reason and I'm never going back." She puts both of her hands on his face "I can't lose you, Paul. I won't and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that I don't. We'll be alright, baby." He runs his fingers through her hair as she lays her head on his chest. He lifts up her face and smiles "Do you see what you do to me." Nina giggles and leans up to meet his lips. They stay like that for a while before Paul pulls away. He throws his head back, his hand still entangled in her hair "God, I'm starving." He groans. Nina chuckles "Me too." "I'm gonna take a shower and then we can go out to lunch and start planning the wedding." She smiles widely "Okay." He kisses her one last time before going to the other bathroom in the house. Nina walks into their bathroom to get ready. She takes off her green lace tank top so that she was only sporting a black bra and matching panties. She pulls her hair into a messy bun and right before she was about to strip completely, her phone buzzed. She picked it up off of the counter and the name "Ian", plain and gray, flashed across the screen. She swallowed hard and stared at the name. It made her nauseous, it reminded her of all of the things she had done wrong, all of the things she had done to hurt Paul. Nina felt hot, like Ian's sweat and cum was still sticking to her. She felt dirty, and it was the worst feeling ever. So, she hit ignore call and locked her phone. Next, Nina looked at her engagement ring. The beautiful gem represented her future, everything she wanted in life, and the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She took the ring off and placed it on the counter next to her iphone. She finished undressing and hopped in the shower, eager to get out and spend time with her fiancée


End file.
